The current influx of Mexican farmworkers largely Consists of legal migrants under new immigration policies, and a disproportionate number are settling Outside of the U.S. Southwest. The problem drinking of these farmworkers is drawing increased public attention and concern in their new communities. Emerging farmworker research suggests situational factors may contribute to problem drinking. This research will describe the relationship between situational factors (i.e., living arrangements, social isolation, and peer influence) and problem drinking among farmworkers. Two complementary field studies will be conducted in a mushroom- producing municipality in southeastern Pennsylvania. First, a community- level ethnography will be constructed from a field study of direct observation, informant interviews, and public records to identify the community context of problem drinking. Second, case studies of 12 farmworkers, based on in-depth interviews, genealogies, collateral interviews, and individual records, will help to identify the relationship of situational factors to problem drinking. The subjects for the case studies will reflect the demographics of the farmworkers and categories of living arrangements derived from previous research at the site. These qualitative methods will reduce the problems inherent in gaining access to a hidden population in order to conduct research on sensitive issues. The data will be analyzed and summarized using a computer data management system for cross-verification of the various sources and across levels (i.e., community and individual). The findings of the research will provide direction for migrant policies, intervention programs, and future research. The time frame of the study is one year: 3 months of intensive field studies and 9 months of analyzing data and writing reports.